Heiress
by Enzeru Tomoshibi
Summary: It is year seven and Albus Dumbledore's niece becomes the new headmistress, Snape is on the run, and there is some connection between the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Vows of Loyalty

It was the start of his seventh year, the young man with the scar. Her uncle had died protecting the boy and the school. She was now alone. She had no family left unless you counted Ableforth and she never was close to him. The love of her life was now on the run for killing her last family member. The blood line of the great Merlin now hung on her to be passed to a new generation. So she was going to the very school her uncle died to protect, she saw it as another torch passed on to her. No more hiding in the department of mysteries making predictions for her fellow aurors. It was time for her to teach others her skills.

Enzeru walked through the wall to platform 9 ¾ not expecting anything to happen, just walk through and get on the train. She was wrong. She was met by her old friends Molly and Author. "Hello Enzeru," Molly began, "I feel it safe to warn you Ginny has recently become quite the prankster. And do keep an eye on Harry for us." Author smiled weakly, "Please be careful, Hogwarts is not as safe as it once was."

Enzeru nodded, "I will do all I can to protect the students. That is why they are calling me in. Too bad Mad-eye won't be joining up, too." Author smirked and Molly elbowed him. "Just please do not go looking for Severus," Molly pleaded. "Don't worry, he will find me," Enzeru replied. The train gave a whistle. "Well, I guess I better be off then," Enzeru said, with a nod to the Weasly couple. She boarded the train and got a seat in the back where there would hopefully be no one there to bother her. She sat in silence for all of ten minutes before two students walked in, one of whom she recognized immediately.

"Well, looks like I shall be teaching Harry Potter after all, and getting to have a short chat before hand," She chimed in a way hat seemed to encourage a positive atmosphere. "Are you there new defense against the dark arts teacher?" Harry asked. Enzeru nodded, "Actually I am the new head mistress." The girl walking with him smiled, "The paper said you are related to the late headmaster."

Enzeru took a deep breath, "Yes. I and his brother are the last two remaining of our bloodline. I am also being charged with protecting the school. So that means I get to plan all the security measures. I'm trying to plan something where we can have the grounds protected enough for there to still be quiditch, care of magical creatures, and perhaps Hogsmede trips. But that would be so large scale that I may not be able to do it."

Harry and Ginny sat in the seat across from her. "So Hogsmede is out of the question this year?" Ginny asked with a frown. "No, no. Not yet. I have some ideas that the Ministry is working with," Enzeru replied. "So exactly what did you do for the ministry?" Harry asked. "Mostly helped in the capture of some of Voldemort's followers," Enzeru answered. Ginny gasped gleefully and Harry grinned.

"Another trait I share with my uncle besides startlingly blue eyes; the failure to fear a name." Enzeru smiled and opened a book titled, 'Predicting Persons.' Another student walked into the compartment looking slightly dazed. "Hello everyone! Father's magazine has a wonderful article on using seers to catch dark wizards," The girl said sitting next to Enzeru. "Good book, Professor?" She asked. "Yes, L.L. it is," Enzeru answered without thinking.

"Oh, are you one of the seers working for the ministry?" Luna asked. Enzeru made a motion for her to keep it secret. "So you're a seer. That explains how they tracked down so many of the Dark Lord's followers," a cold voice said from the walkway. "A Malfoy, how perfectly evil," Enzeru began, "But no evil is perfect, after all, they did capture your father." Harry was obviously hiding a laugh. "I'm surprised they let him come back after what happened last year," Ginny replied with a wave of her hand.

"Didn't you hear? I was under the imperious curse the whole time," Draco mused, ignoring Enzeru's comment. "And he lies as well as his father, too," Enzeru said gruffly. "And who are you? A hobo?" Draco snickered. "I'm the new headmistress. You better be careful or you will find yourself in detention before we even get off the train. Oh, and for that, you will call me Madame Enzeru for the rest of the year," Enzeru smirked. Draco glared and walked off.

"I think we're going to get along just fine," Ginny said, beaming. "Just so we're clear, you can call me whatever you want to call me, just selfish little gits who have criminal parents in Azkaban have to be formal," Enzeru buried herself in her book once more.

"What house were you in?" Harry asked suddenly. "Griffindor," Enzeru answered shortly. "So that explains you hating Slytherns," Luna mused. "No, that's not it at all. The fact I was once foolish enough to share my uncle's faith in one does," Enzeru said, slamming her book shut, "Excuse me while I do a patrol."

She left the compartment and went to the lavatory to splash some cold water on her face. When she had finished she walked to each compartment to introduce herself. She also briefed the prefects, head boy, and head girl on security options and some simple protection spells. When she had finished she returned to the compartment.

"Sorry for the outburst earlier, I was feeling a little bothered having not briefed the patrols on protecting the train. Now, maybe, no it can wait," Enzeru said, sitting in her seat. "What can wait?" Ginny asked. "I need to have a little talk with Harry. There are some things he needs to know," Enzeru replied in a casual way.

"Go ahead and tell me. I don't mind if they hear," Harry replied. "Well," Enzeru began, "Let's just say that when I was in school your mother was one of my best friends, as was your mother, Ginny." Harry smiled, "What was my mother like?" "She was kind and much better at charms than I was. She was always totally against any kind of bullying as was I. Our favorite spot was the lake. I miss her terribly," Enzeru let out a sigh.

"Was my mom as much of a worry wart as she is now?" Ginny asked. Enzeru laughed a little, "Yes, she was always reminding us of the rules and telling us that we should not forget to wash behind our ears when we take a bath."

Everyone laughed. "Well, if most of the students are as fun as you this should make for an interesting year." "Good luck with that, there are a lot of students who are, well, not nice," Harry replied.

"Draco's father being a deatheater makes me think the little git is also one but the governors let him stay anyway. They think the school can reform him while he is here and his father is in prison. He pointed his wand at a professor and not just any professor, your uncle!" Ginny told Enzeru.

"Thanks for the input. I'll watch my back around that one," Enzeru replied as she took a drink of a soda she had been keeping in a pocket. She felt like she should tell them that the Dumbledore family was being targeted by Voldemort but decided to keep it to herself in hopes it would not come down to her telling anyone.

"So, professor, we're going to be short a potions and a defense against the dark arts instructor. Have anyone filling the position?" Ginny asked in an attempt to fill the silence darkening the compartment. "Well, I'm thinking about teaching one of the subjects and calling in someone else for the other position." She replied.

"What about the Slythern Head of House position? Who is going to fill it?" Harry asked. "I don't know yet, but I will decide that upon my survey of the staff this evening. I will be speaking to the staff as a whole to make my final decision. Besides, we have to also place new defenses around the school. I'm thinking about talking to the centaurs about guarding the forest end." Enzeru put the cap on her soda and put it away.

"I thought the centaurs were refusing to get involved." Harry spoke. "When they learn what Voldemort is planning for them and the other creatures in the forest they might not think that way." Enzeru whispered.

Harry looked at her, puzzled and then shrugged it off, thinking that it was probably better if he did not know seeing as how Voldemort was still getting into his head. Ginny spoke up, "What is he planning? How did you find out about it?"

Enzeru shook her head, "I can't tell you yet. Maybe when we are at the castle I'll tell you what I can. Right now it is not safe to talk about anything we do not want others to hear." Ginny nodded. Luna had been sitting quietly all this time, reading a magazine. She finally spoke up, "Does it have anything to do with placing dragons on the grounds?" Enzeru shook her head, "I'll tell you about the security measures later."

Enzeru suddenly snapped her fingers and she had an expression on her face that told everyone around her she had an ingenious idea. She took out a piece of parchment and a muggle ink pen. She wrote something on the paper quickly. "Owl, owl, I need an owl," Enzeru said, looking around. "Use mine. She's a snowy white in a bronze cage. Has my name on a tag," Harry offered. "Thanks," Enzeru grinning and hurried off to find Harry's owl.

When she returned she was humming a tune. "If you're wondering what that was about I may have found a new defense against the dark arts teacher. I remembered an auror friend from the ministry owed me a favor."

Ginny grinned, "Who is it?" "I suppose you already know Tonks. She's a great auror and an expert at disguises." Harry smiled. He remembered Tonks alright. "Hopefully I'll have a reply when I reach the castle," Enzeru continued and looked at her watch.

"We'll be there soon, perhaps we should all go change now," Enzeru stood and nodded to each of the students. They obediently left the compartment and headed to the changing rooms.

Enzeru opened her small suitcase and pulled out a set of silver robes. She quickly changed before the students returned. She was sitting down reading a copy of the _Dayly Prophet _when the students returned.

"Nice robes," Ginny said as she sat down across from Enzeru and next to Harry. "Thank you. I had these made for my new position. Before this I was wearing mostly just white robes, but now I'll be wearing silver," Enzeru said as she folded the paper and set it on the seat.

Luna returned to the compartment clutching a copy of her father's paper, "There is a rumor that the dementors are on you-know-who's side. Is that true?" Enzeru closed her eyes a moment in thought, "It is possible, but I can not confirm nor deny it as of yet."

"It would make sense, though, wouldn't it?" Harry began, "After all, they like to kill and he likes to kill. Not to mention the effect they have on me. We know now that there were people on his side here at the castle when it happened so more than likely he knows about it."

"Yes, Harry, he does know. Anything that happens to you he will know. My uncle told me that the two of you are connected some how. He thinks it has something to do with your scar. Well, I guess all will be revealed in due time." Enzeru smiled in a way that told them everything would be fine.

They continued to talk about how things were going to change and what they planned to do in the coming year.

"We're there!" Ginny said as the train came to a stop. "Well, then, this is where I shall leave you," Enzeru said with a bow and exited the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Faith and Planning

As soon as Enzeru got off the train she was greeted by two people. The first was a slender, older woman and the other was a huge man. "Alright there, Enzeru?" the man asked. "Yes, thank you," she replied.

"So there were no problems on the way here?" the woman asked. "No, none at all. Were you expecting something to happen?" Enzeru raised an eyebrow. "To be truthful, yes. With both you and Harry on the same train and with the history you two have with Severus…" Enzeru held up her hand to stop her.

"Minerva, you are as bad as Molly some times. I know how he thinks. He would not dare do anything on the train. He likes to have more room to move around and would prefer a better escape route," Enzeru smiled, "Don't worry, I have a plan and I am ready for anything."

"Let's hope your optimism pays off this time," Minerva said, peering over her glasses. "Just have a little faith in her, Minerva. Her uncle did," the man said. "Yes, Hagred, but he also had faith in Severus too." At this comment Enzeru cleared her thought and started to walk to the carriage waiting for her.

Hagred motioned for Minerva to go first and she did so. The three of them had a silent carriage ride to the castle. Enzeru had the feeling there was something they were not telling her.

Once the carriage reached the castle Hagred exited followed by Minerva and then Enzeru.

Enzeru looked up at the castle that had been her home many years ago. "Even the ministry can not replace the special place I hold in my heart for this castle." She turned to the other two, "Shall we then?"

Hagred opened the large front doors to the castle and Enzeru stepped inside. The warm feeling of returning home from a long vacation or business trip overcame her and she smiled. "It has been far too long," Enzeru said as she made her way into the great hall.

"Enzeru there are a few things you need to know before the students get here. First off, you should always remind the students of the rules. Secondly, first years usually get their biggest first impression from the head of the school during the sorting. Third and finally, your uncle met with all of the staff right after the feast. I would like to continue that tradition especially during these troubling times." Minerva spoke fast as the carriages arrived at the front of the castle.

"Thanks for the tips. I was planning to have the meeting to discuss some minor security details. Also, the new defense against the dark arts professor will be here soon." Enzeru smiled with pride.

"Oh, really? Who is it?" Minerva asked. "Miss Tonks." Enzeru answered. "Good choice, Enzeru. She is a right smart auror, although still a little young." Hagred replied. "Yeah, I thought the experience she has had so far would prove handy in the class room." Enzeru heard the door open and nodded for Minerva to go meet the first years. Hagred was not escorting them this year; instead Enzeru had requested an auror escort them. Alastor Moody, although retired, volunteered to do the job.

Enzeru took her seat at the head of the center of the teacher's table and watched as the students entered.

Harry and Molly's children sat together and Enzeru smiled at them. They returned the smile.

As soon as all the students were seated Minerva brought in the first years, a stool, and a tattered old hat. She explained the sorting and then turned to Enzeru who in turn stood and said, "Let the sorting begin."

The hat opened its mouth to speak and instead of a song it gave a warning:

Beware dear friends both old and new.

There are things coming after you.

We must all come together and not falter in our quest.

Because no one house is truly better than the rest.

Griffindors are brave.

Slythens try to be all they can be.

Ravenclaws value their wit and intelligence.

And Hufflepuffs are friendliest yet.

All these qualities are noble indeed.

But evil follows another creed.

We are all equals, this is true.

But let's find out which house are you.

Everyone was a little stunned by the hat's short but frightening song. Enzeru bowed her head a moment and then looked up at Minerva who in turn looked back at her. Enzeru nodded as a sigh to continue.

Minerva began to call the students to be sorted. Each one seemed frightened to a different degree. Enzeru smiled and nodded to each one as they came up in front of their peers and sat upon the stool. She clapped for each one as they joined the other members of their chosen house at the house tables.

It was not too long before all the students had been sorted and the stool and hat were taken to a corner. Enzeru stood and took a deep breath.

"Welcome back everyone. And welcome for the first time to our first years. I know you all have noticed the sorting hat has changed its song." Enzeru was interrupted by the door flying open and a broom whizzing around the room, barely missing some people's heads.

Enzeru watched as the woman flying the broom landed, grinning. "Sorry I'm late, I had a few things I had to do," she said, facing Enzeru. "Good to see you, Tonks. So you accepted the position after all, I was beginning to wonder." Enzeru extended her hand and Tonks took it, "Like I could really pass this up." Enzeru motioned for her to take her seat.

"As I was saying, things are a little different this year. However, I am trying to keep things as much like my uncle would have kept them. Many of you are already aware of this, but my uncle was the late headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. His death was a tragic day for all of wizard kind; however, we shall go on. I am placing tighter security on the school's boarders. No one, and I mean no one, but professors are allowed to go in the forest. It has become far too dangerous. I am also forbidding anyone from being outdoors after sunset. Even professors should be indoors by then unless it is necessary. I will be placing guards at the gate, don't worry, they will not be dementors. I refuse to allow their kind near the school. Also, do not wander the halls at night. In even that someone does break through our defenses you will all be safer in bed while the professors handle the problem."

Enzeru paused a moment and then continued, "Furthermore, I urge you all to check the news boards for a list of items banned from the halls and the grounds. I apologize for the strictness I have had to bring to the school with me but it is for the protection of everyone here. I do not want anyone hurt this year." Her eyes drifted to the Gryffindor table.

"Well, in other news," she began with a little humor, "We have two new teachers this year." She motioned to Tonks, "Miss Tonks is an auror from the ministry and I asked her to take on the position for defense against the dark arts professor. I trust her with this most important of subjects. And as for potions I shall take over that position myself."

Enzeru noticed Minerva look at her a little funny and smiled back, "No worries, my classes won't be too bad. Well, with that being said, let us all feast."

The food appeared before them and they ate. The whole hall buzzed with talk of everything that had been said.

As everyone finished eating Enzeru stood and tables cleared, "Now that the feast has ended I ask you all to follow your prefects to your common rooms. Please consider this your home while you are here and your houses like family. However, we must not allow the house system to divide us. Off to bed and sleep well. Schedules will be given to everyone at breakfast."

Enzeru walked over to the chamber door behind the teacher's table and motioned for the professors to follow her.

They entered the room full of different magical odds and ends. A fire was roaring in the fireplace at the other end of the room. Enzeru walked over to the fire and leaned on the warm stone to wait for everyone.

"Is this everyone?" She asked, looking around. She got nods from a few of the professors in the back. "Good. Well, then, I guess I should start off by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry I am no replacement for my uncle. He was a unique man with extraordinary talent and power. He never went seeking to abuse this power, only to use it to help. There is no way I can replace him. However, I plan to do this job as well as I can if not better."

Enzeru took a moment to examine the faces of those watching and smiled. "I suppose that is enough of that. The true issue at hand is the security of the school and the protection of the students. I have received a permit from the ministry to place dragons at the gates and to bring into animation a few of the statues in the castle."

There was a gasp at the mention of dragons and Enzeru held up a hand before anyone could speak. "Do not worry, I have raised these dragons from eggs and trained them myself. They will listen to me and to anyone I order them to follow. Hagred, I will be placing you in charge of my friendly beasts."

Hagred nodded in reply and Enzeru continued, "I will be going into the forest tomorrow morning to speak with the centaurs. Firenze, I will need to speak with you after this meeting about this venture I am planning. I will also go to visit the merfolk living in the lake. I feel like both races will understand where I am coming from when I tell them what the order has discovered about Voldemort."

Several people in the room flinched and Enzeru continued, "We must keep this all secret. What I say in this room stays in this room. I shall be setting this place up to be the security center so to speak. We will have frequent visits from aurors other than Miss Tonks. If anyone has any ideas to make this place safer please let me know soon so that I may administer the proper action. Does anyone have any questions?"

"How do you plan to control the dragons?" Professor Flitwick asked. "Simple, they see me as their mother, they will not challenge me. If they do I'll put them in their place. I feel they are well behaved and will not give us any trouble." Enzeru sat crossed in front of the fire place and waited for more questions.

"What will we do if you-know-who does happen to get in the castle?" Minerva asked. "Then we will fight him and his minions back," Enzeru began, "It is up to us to protect the students and make sure the parents feel this place is safe for their children."

"How will we do that?" Professor Sprout asked. "Well, I guess we will have to give the parents a vague idea of what we have here. Just tell them we have guards within and without the castle as well as plans on how we will deal with the problems if they arise."

There was quiet for a moment and then Minerva spoke up, "How are you planning to deal with Severus if he returns to the castle?" This was the question Enzeru could not answer and she shook her head, "I will do what is needed to protect the students, staff, magical creatures, and grounds it does not matter who the attacker is. However, I would prefer not to kill him and to take him alive if possible." Minerva nodded, "I know this must be hard for you and you must be very strong to handle it so well."

Enzeru shook her head, "You're wrong. I'm very weak, I should say I would kill him on sight but I can not say that because I am unsure if I could do that." "I understand," Minerva replied, "I will do what I can to help you." "Thank you. You are all dismissed, may you all have a good year. I'll call meetings as needed," Enzeru replied and walked out of the room.


End file.
